


First Night

by cryptidbf, Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidbf/pseuds/cryptidbf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: It’s past midnight when Jack makes a decision.There's only one person in his unit that he hasn’t managed to win over and he doesn't like leaving behind loose ends.





	1. Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> oniyen wrote this chapter with cryptidbf! i wrote the second part.

It’s past midnight when Jack makes a decision.

There's only one person in his unit that he hasn’t managed to win over and he doesn't like leaving behind loose ends. So, with all the determination of a man on a mission, he slinks his way through the base and finds himself at Courtney’s door, hand raised to knock. He pauses for a moment, wondering if he should reconsider. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried to sweet talk his way into the other man’s pants, and while he’d gotten close _once,_ he’d been shot down with little regard every other time. Who’s to say the same wouldn’t happen tonight?

On the complete other hand, who’s to say it _would?_ Maybe luck is on his side. Inhaling sharply, he finally reaches out and raps his knuckles against the door. On the other side, there's the sound of something clattering to the floor followed by something unintelligible. Then, there's footsteps and—

The door cracks open and there's Courtney, staring up at Jack with furrowed brows. He inhales and exhales deeply. “Do you need something, Kelso?”

Jack hums, eyes darting around Courtney’s face before landing on his lips. “Maybe,” he says, “It’s been a rough week. Thought we could both use some company.”

“Oh.” Courtney's gaze drops to the floor, and by the way he bites his lip, he looks to be in deep thought. Eventually, he looks back up to meet Jack's eyes. “I— I guess. Just to talk.” He steps back, opening the door enough to allow him inside.

Jack regards him with a nod of his head before brushing past, shoulders knocking briefly. “You act like I’m some kind of wolf on the prowl,” he says, “I _like_ talking, despite the popular belief that I’d rather be using my mouth for other things.”

Courtney forces out a laugh, unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice. “Yeah, you kind of just— proved my point.” He moves to sit on the edge of his bunk, next to a worn out notebook. Then, he's bending over so he can pick up what he had dropped when Jack came knocking. The struggle to find it is obvious— he's squinting. “Do you see a pen anywhere?”

With a slight hum, Jack crosses the room and crouches down to feel under the bed, retrieving Courtney’s pen. He holds it out to him with raised brows. “What are you working on?”

“Thanks,” Courtney mumbles, taking the pen and flipping open the notebook to the last page he was at. “I'm, uh— I'm trying to organize everything. Y’know, my own thoughts.” He stares down at Jack for a long moment, and his cheeks are gradually turning red. He seems to have noticed how close Jack's face is to his legs. “Um. Could you maybe get up?”

“I like the view down here,” Jack says, but it’s obvious from his tone that he’s being one-hundred percent sarcastic. He moves to stand up, using the edge of the mattress as an anchor. Then, cautiously, he sits down beside Courtney. “I used to write everything down when I was younger— kind of like a journal, I guess, but I had to kick the habit when the war started. Never enough time for anything now.” A pause. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Courtney hums, his eyes flicking from the notebook to meet Jack's. For once, he doesn't seem bothered by him being so close. “I mean— I've been doing it my whole life. It keeps me from getting lost in my own head or, God forbid, forgetting something important.” He closes it then, averting his gaze and tracing circles on the cover. “You take photos now, right? I remember seeing you with that camera all the time.”

At that, Jack is moderately taken by surprise. “I guess so,” he says, “It’s just a hobby. Something to clear my head when things are too much— or too boring, even. I like staying busy.” He shrugs slightly. “I don’t know. I’m actually shocked you even noticed.”

Courtney hums. “I think it's endearing,” he says, voice quiet as he looks back up to stare into Jack's eyes. “Really. I never had any hobbies like that— just a weird interest in the medical field.” He offers a small, genuine smile.

Jack says nothing for a moment, mouth slightly agape. He’s too busy drowning in Courtney’s eyes. _God_ , _he’s_ _adorable_. “So, is that your plan when you get back home? Med school?”

“Yeah, actually,” Courtney says, and his smile grows just a bit larger. “I want to be a doctor. I want to— to _help_ people, y’know?” He's gesturing vaguely with his hands, reaching up to brush some hair out of his face afterwards. “It just feels right.”

Jack is still staring. He forces himself to look away. “I think that’s very noble of you,” he says, “I’m not sure what I’m doing when I get back home. I could go back to working with my father, maybe, but— I think I want a change of pace.”

Courtney nods, leaning forward so he's sitting there with his cheek in his hand and his elbow on his knee. “You're from Louisiana, right?” His eyes are yet to leave Jack’s face— briefly, they trail down to his lips. “I, uh— I could tell from the accent.” He averts his gaze almost shamefully, face burning.

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Born and raised just outside of Baton Rouge,” he says, “What about you? I can tell from _your_ accent that you’re from Texas.”

Courtney laughs— it comes out more awkward than intended. “A farm near Abilene,” he says, smiling up at Jack. “It was kind of… out there. I never had much contact with other people growing up. Just— me, my mom, and my dad.”

“No siblings, huh?” Jack asks, “Wish I could relate. Two sisters.”

“Two sisters,” Courtney echoes, eyebrows raised. He cracks a smile at that, rubbing at the back of his neck a bit nervously. “On the complete other hand, I’ve always wanted siblings. Maybe then I’d’ve felt—” His smile falters and he looks away. “I dunno, less alone.”

Jack stays silent. Gently, carefully, he reaches out to tilt Courtney’s face back towards him. He says nothing, even then. His eyes dart down to the other man’s lips then back up to his eyes. “Always here to help if you still feel lonesome,” he says, and his tone is low, almost gruff. “If you want me to, of course.”  

For what feels like forever, Courtney just stares, his lips parted with words that are to never leave his mouth. He inhales sharply— exhales. “You— you should know that—” He breathes out a nervous, shaky laugh. “I’ve never even— _kissed_ anybody before. That’s— I’ve wanted to. God, I’ve really, _really_ wanted to kiss you, all this time, but— but I was— I don’t know, I was really— scared.”

Jack rubs his thumb against Courtney’s cheek. “It’s fine,” he says, “You have to start somewhere and—” He breathes out a chuckle. “Well, I’m a good teacher.”

In just a few words, all of the air is knocked out of Courtney’s lungs. He gingerly reaches up to cup Jack’s cheek— he’s _shaking_. “Can you—” He pauses to lick his lips and swallow hard. “Can you teach me?”

“Only if it’s what you want,” Jack says, completely sincere.

With a weak nod, Courtney leans in and— stops. He’s almost afraid to close the gap all the way, by the way his eyebrows knit upwards and his blue eyes fill with worry. His eyes flick up to meet Jack’s, and there’s a silent question, almost as if he’s pleading him to meet halfway. Jack is quick to comply, leaning in closer to meet him in a tender kiss. Much to his surprise, there’s _fireworks_. He’d always laughed off the idea of there ever being a spark between him and somebody else, but— he’s feeling something of one right now. What’s even more surprising is that Courtney’s already kissing back— and he’s a natural. His arms go to wrap around Jack’s neck, and he’s moving in as close as possible.

Jack takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tugging Courtney in by the waist. At that, Courtney makes a sudden noise against Jack's lips, opening his mouth a little more to allow him full access. Jack hums in response and adds his tongue into the mix. Courtney nearly gasps, fully welcoming the addition— his own tongue is getting just a bit more bold.

With great hesitation, Courtney breaks away to breathe. He inhales sharply and rests his forehead against Jack’s. “I want you—” He stops, letting out a shaky laugh. “I want you to be my first.” His words are barely above a whisper— his eyes snap open, staring right at Jack.

“Are you sure?” Jack asks, and he sounds breathless. “I wouldn’t be mad if you changed your mind.”

“ _Please,_ ” Courtney breathes out without a second thought, eyes fluttering shut as he inadvertently bumps noses with Jack. “God, Jack, _please._ ”

Jack lets out a soft laugh. “Well, if you want it _that_ bad, I guess I can’t deny you.” With that said, he moves to push Courtney down on the bed, closing the gap between their lips again. Courtney immediately moves to pull Jack closer by the arms, effectively pinning himself underneath him. His hand snakes up to rest on Jack’s cheek then, already deepening the kiss. Jack is more-than-happy to go along with it and it’s _very_ obvious how much when he moves against Courtney in a certain way.

Courtney suddenly breaks away, unable to keep himself from letting out a surprised noise— his sounds are becoming dangerously close to moans, now. “Is that—” He inhales sharply. “Is that what it feels like?”

Jack laughs again— there’s something akin to _fondness_ in it. “You’re so cute,” he says, and he starts trailing kisses down to Courtney’s collarbone. “Never met anybody cuter in my life.”

“It— it works out that I’ve never met anybody more handsome in my life, then,” Courtney mumbles, and his fingers dig into the back of Jack’s undershirt when he nips at a specific spot, knuckles white. He inhales shakily. “Fuck. Okay. _Attractive._ ”

Humming against Courtney’s skin, Jack glances up at him through half-lidded eyes. “I like the sound of that,” he says, and he gives Courtney’s neck another quick bite, kissing over it before pulling back a little. He takes pause, just completely drinking him in. “Forget what I said. You’re _beautiful_.”

Courtney is speechless. He’s staring down at Jack, right into his eyes, his own eyes wide and full of stars. To top it all off, there’s undeniable _love_ in his gaze. “You’re the first to say so,” he breathes out.

“I find that hard to believe,” Jack mumbles, “but I’m glad I’m the first person you’ve heard it from.” He’s trailing kisses back up to Courtney’s jaw now. “I’m glad I’m your first in general.”

Courtney hums softly, tilting his head back and exposing his neck for easier access. “I’m glad, too,” he murmurs, eyes fluttering shut. “I’ve wanted this to happen for— _God,_ for a long time. I mean— I knew I was only capable of loving men, I just never thought I’d—” The redness of his face reaches the tips of his ears. “—y’know.”

“Well,” Jack starts, “This is happening. I’ll go as slow as you need me to.”

“Yeah,” Courtney breathes, reaching down to brush a few strands of hair out of Jack’s face. He lets out a nervous laugh, his next words coming softly, “I— I want to cherish it.”

Jack presses his lips to Courtney’s for the briefest moment. “Good,” he says, and his voice is low again, “I’ll make it as unforgettable as I can.”

Courtney swallows hard. “It’s already unforgettable.” With that, he pulls Jack in for another, deeper kiss.  
  
And as love would have it, _neither_ of them forget this night.


	2. Release

Courtney has a hard time thinking.   
  
It’s especially hard when Jack Kelso is there on top of him, his lips on his, then on his neck, nipping and biting. What had they even been  _ doing _ before all of this? Jack was knocking on his door, then they were… talking. Now they’re— Courtney gasps.   
  
“...B-Bite me there again,  _ please— _ ” He practically begs, voice cracking.   
  
Jack makes something out that looks like a smirk. “What, here?” He asks, giving the juncture where Courtney’s neck met his shoulder a hard bite. “God, you really are the cutest person I’ve met.”   
  
Courtney swallows hard, and nothing stops the moan from slipping from him when Jack rocks his hips against his. “And you’re—” he pauses, breath catching in his throat, “—incredibly intense.” Almost automatically, he reaches up to pull Jack’s shirt up over his head, albeit without much success.   
  
Jack can only chuckle softly at the other’s attempts, pulling away to do the job himself. He runs his fingers through his hair before returning to the other, and soon enough Courtney’s shirt is on the floor as well. He catches Courtney staring and smiles. “Something on my face?”   
  
“I— no, not at all, Jack,” Courtney quickly replies, shaking his head just as quick. “You’re just— fuck. You’re really attractive,” he adds, reaching up to gently caress Jack’s cheek with his thumb.   
  
“I see.” Jack places his hand over Courtney’s for a moment, giving it a bit of a squeeze before his hands travel downwards, working on undoing Courtney’s pants. “May I?”   
  
“You’re… awfully polite,” the younger man comments. He shivers at the feeling of Jack’s roaming hands, but nevertheless nods at his question.   
  
“It’s how I was raised,” Jack replies, watching him for a moment. God, he’s… beautiful. Almost mesmerizing. “ _ J'ai vraiment envie de toi, _ ” he murmurs.   
  
Courtney burns up in the slightest, his hands working on getting Jack completely undressed as well. Fortunately, his hands are much more still this time and soon Jack’s trousers join the rest of their clothes on the hardwood floor. “Gee, Jack,” Courtney starts, his eyes trailing down, a little too further down before he snaps his gaze back. “You’ve really been wanting this, haven’t you?”   
  
“I suppose so,” Jack shrugs, a little amused. “I would assume you have too, seeing as you’ve been trying to undress me the entire time we’ve been doing this.”

  
“You started it.” Courtney fires back, gently tugging the other down to press a small kiss to his lips. “You’re persistent too. How many times have you tried again?”   
  
“You answer back. I’ll make a note of that.” Jack raises an eyebrow at him, although he can’t say it doesn’t make him feel a certain way. “…We should get on with it?”   
  
“You think?” Courtney manages a laugh, but it doesn’t last long when he feels Jack pressing against him. It elicits a gasp from him and in an instant, his arms are around Jack’s neck. “Ah—”   
  
“I’ll start slow, don’t worry. But tell me if it hurts alright?” Jack says, pressing a kiss to Courtney’s forehead.   
  
“Gotcha—” Courtney inhales sharply when he feels Jack thrust into him, biting down on his knuckles. “J-Jack— don’t move yet,” he manages to say, and he takes a few moments to breathe in and out  as Jack waits for him. It takes a short while, but the pain subsides and it’s replaced by something else entirely. Courtney lets out a shaky breath, nodding at the other. “…Go ahead,” he says, and his voice cracks again.   
  
Jack nods in return and begins to move, slowly. He finds it hard to stay that way with all the sounds Courtney’s making, however, but he manages. He gives him a little smile, shaking his head. “Keep it down, will you? We’ll be heard.”   
  
“Can’t help it,” Courtney manages, groaning. “Faster, please—”    
  
Jack raises an eyebrow at him, and the smile on his face turns into a smirk. “What if I don’t, Courtney? What’ll you do then?” He asks, his pace becoming teasingly slow. “Are you gonna beg for it?”   
  
“ _ Jack, _ ” Courtney starts, drawing out his name. “Don’t make me— God, please just move  _ faster, _ ” he begs, trying to rock his hips against Jack’s. “I’m  _ begging, _ alright, just  _ move _ —”   
  
“ _ Tu as été si vilain, _ ” Jack simply says, but he complies eventually. He’s holding onto Courtney’s hips so hard it’s just enough to leave bruises in the morning. “You’re just… really something, aren’t you, Courtney?”   
  
“I suppose I am… just for you,  _ Sarge. _ ” Courtney replies with a little smile, his voice cracking yet again.   
  
Jack stares at him, looking quite shocked. He’s quick to shake it off though and he picks up the pace, murmuring Courtney’s name in between groans.   
  
Courtney could only gasp, his blunt nails raking down Kelso’s back, his cheeks flushed red. “Oh God, Jack— don’t— don’t stop, please—” He cries out, not even caring if the entire army hears him. “Jack, harder— fuck me  _ harder— _ ”   
  
“What happened to being polite, Courtney? Say please.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Another voice crack.   
  
“Well, that’s just being mean.” Jack retaliates with a harder thrust.   
  
Courtney’s breath gets caught in his throat and as much as he hates it, a whimper comes out. “… _ Please— _ ”   
  
“That’s better.” Jack nods and he wastes no time picking up the pace again.   
  
“T-There, just like that— keep going, I’m close—” Courtney breathes out, his eyes meeting Jack’s for the barest moment, and he swears he’s about to melt.   
  
“God, we’re lucky if no one hears us at this point,” Jack utters, letting out a breathy laugh. “You’re so quiet all the time. I didn’t think you’d be this loud.”   
  
For the first time that night, Courtney has no comeback. He can’t even find it in him to speak anymore. All that comes out of his mouth is Jack’s name.   
  
“J-Jack, I’m— I—” Courtney isn’t able to hold it anymore and he comes, making a bit of a mess on both of them. He’s left panting hard, his face completely red.   
  
Jack soon follows him and he finishes off inside of Courtney. He leans back, taking a few moments to catch his breath. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reaches for Courtney’s shirt, handing it over to him. “…We should probably clean up before someone sees.”   
  
Despite it all, Courtney laughs. He isn’t quite sure of  _ what _ he's thinking, but he sits up and presses a small kiss to Jack’s temple. “Yeah. We should.”


End file.
